Honey Colored Love
by Darkmoon101
Summary: Forks, the place where it all began. This is my story of my life. How did I get to where I am now? Honestly, I don't know. Lady Luck is my new best friend...or so it seems. Was it my luck to get caught in a supernatural love triangle? R&R please.
1. Forks

This is the Bella/Jasper version of the Twilight series. Naturally, this is book one. This is also the rewritten version of Ruined and United. Well, not quite. This has most of its qualities. There are a bunch of differences though. This time, I have a flash drive! The blue screen isn't getting me today! This is beta read by the incredible Zarathustra101. This is the beginning chapter. Please enjoy. This is Bella/Edward in the beginning of the story and naturally, it will morph to Bella/Jasper.

* * *

_Preface_

I never thought my life would change so drastically. It seems that ever since I moved to Forks, something has been trying to kill me. Was today the day that Lady Luck would finally give up on me?

The thoughts of the ones I loved circled around in my head. It was as if they were teasing me. In place of the ones I loved, I deemed it necessary to become the sacrifice. I was sure of my decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

I had mere seconds left. There was nothing to do. I thought of his face so my last thing I see can be pleasant. The hunter smiled at me. It was as if he was being friendly. I blinked and when I opened my eyes, he was closer than ever. His warm breath washed over me as he whispered something unintelligible to me. With black eyes I felt myself descent into death.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Forks_

"Here we are!" My mother called to me. I sat up in my seat. She sounded cheerful, well attempted to sound cheerful. The sparkly tears were flowing from her brown eyes.

"Mom, we went through this."

"I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't cry." Renée, my mom tried to smile.

"It's alright, I'll keep in touch." I patted her on the shoulder. She opened the car door and handed me my suitcase. You see, after my mom got remarried to Phil, I felt as if I was intruding. I opted to go live with my dad, Charlie.

I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Isabella Swan. Everyone calls me Bella. I lived in Phoenix, Arizona until now. I lived with my mom and Phil. Now, I am moving to Forks, Washington to live with Charlie. My mom and I used to live alone but I felt as if I was holding her down and making her unhappy.

"Bella, I am going to miss you so much! You have to write me every day." My mother gave me a tight, yet reassuring hug. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too mom. I'll write you, just be calm." I laughed lightly. I checked my phone. "I have to go or I'll miss my plane! Bye mom! I'll miss you!"

"Bye sweetie!" Mom was waving her left hand while holding a handkerchief in the other. It looked so cliché. I ran into the airport while dragging my suitcase. My long brown hair was flailing as I ran. Sweat was on my brow. It was still seventy something degrees outside. The airport air conditioning clearly was not helping the humidity.

I ran onto the boarding line. I made it just in time. I handed the guard my ticket which I got a while ago. He approved and I got on the plane. I sat in the middle of the plane. I buckled up and pulled out my book. After about half an hour, it was take-off. As I looked out the window I whispered, "Goodbye Phoenix." I was immersed in the view of the clouds. I decided it was pointless to stay awake, even if it was a four-hour flight.

"Miss, it's time to get up. We're landing." The kind flight attendant walked by. I blinked and sat up. When the plane landed in Seattle, I saw Charlie's police cruiser.

"It's good to see you Bells," he said with a smile. He offered his hand to take my suitcase. I handed it to him gratefully.

"Yeah, it's been awhile." We headed over to his police cruiser. Charlie lifted my somewhat heavy suitcase and heaved it into the trunk. I climbed in the car. There was a two hour drive from Seattle to Forks. We sat in a comfortable silence for awhile.

"I found a good car for you." Charlie broke the silence after awhile. I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was a good price. It was real cheap."

"How much?" I had limited funds as of right now. I spent all my cash on my winter wardrobe. I lived in Phoenix for crying out loud.

"Well, I kind of already got it for you. It's actually a truck. A Chevy to be exact." Charlie suddenly looked nervous. I decided to _ease_ his worry.

"I'm sure I'll love it. Don't worry Dad, it doesn't take much to please me." I offered a smile. "Besides, any old thing would do as long as it's cheap and runs really well."

"That's my girl. Hey, do you remember Jacob Black from the reservation?"

"Jacob? Yeah, how could I forget him? He was my first friend."

Charlie smirked. "He's coming over today. When I told him you were going to stay with me, he nearly barged right over." Charlie looked up from the road for a moment, recalling the memory.

"I'll make a celebratory dinner then." I remembered Jacob always had quite the appetite. I would have to make enough for seconds. Heck, I would have to make enough for even thirds.

"I'm looking forward to it Bells."

The rest of the drive was quiet. We made small commentary about the life here and admiring the wildlife. I was delighted when the cruiser pulled up outside Charlie's house.

"Here we are." Charlie beckoned to his home and we laughed. He climbed out the car and opened my door for me. I nearly tripped on my way out. "Smooth Bells."

"Is that my truck?"

"Yes. Do you like it?" Charlie's brow furrowed.

"Dad, I love it!" Well that's makes my life easier. There's one less thing for me to worry about.

"I bought some groceries and stuff this morning. I bought a little bit of everything. I got a raise."

"That's great. I'll start dinner as soon as I unpack." Charlie carried my suitcase. I did insist that I take it up the stairs. I got up the stairs into the familiar room. It was my old room. I had it since I was born.

Charlie didn't hover over me and ask questions over and over like, "How are you feeling?" or "How are you settling?" Charlie was cool.

I let a few tears escape. It wasn't enough to consider crying though. I wiped my eyes and loaded the dresser with my clothes. I changed into some dark red sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. I decided to leave my hair the way it was and I went downstairs. I snooped around the kitchen. I found some store brand tomato sauce. Ugh. Looks like I'm doing this homemade style. I grabbed some tomatoes from the fridge and checked the cabinets. There were a lot of different seasonings. I found some basil. Time to make Italian-style spaghetti.

"Bells that smells good." Charlie complimented as he walked in the kitchen.

"Thanks. Dinner's ready. I made a lot."

"Need help?"

"No, just sit down." I shooed my father out the kitchen. There was a knock on the door. I stared through the peephole. "Who is it?"

"Jacob Black, who else?" I opened the door. "Oh my gosh, Bella!" Jacob swung me around in circles. "It's been forever!"

"Jake, calm down. I was here two months ago,"

"I know but I still missed you!" Jacob smiled. "Still albino?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A conversation starter."

"That will never work as a conversation starter."

"Well, we're conversating." Jacob smiled.

"Wow, just wow," I put my hand on my forehead. "I have no words. I am speechless."

"I smell food."

"Oh I made spaghetti. You're welcome to some…or a lot."

"Oh boy!" Jacob exclaimed. I stepped out of the way so Jacob could run straight to the living room. We were feasting around the TV. I made three plates but heaved spaghetti onto Jacob's plate. I walked out while balancing the three plates.

"Thanks Bells." They said in unison.

"So, how's Forks so far?" Jacob asked.

"It's fine." I lied. It's rainy, dreary, dull, and cold.

"Are you looking forward to high school?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." No I'm not.

"That's good." Jacob looked thoughtful. "I'll escort you there."

"Why…?"

"I just want to be there for you." Jacob said. I nodded.

"If you want." I stretched. "I'm kind of tired. I think I'll go to sleep."

"Night Bells."

"Night."

"Night guys." I took my plate to the kitchen. "Oh, Jake there's leftovers."

"Aw yeah!"

I walked up the stairs and climbed on my bed. It got dark fast. I didn't bother lingering on that fact. I closed my eyes and waited for tomorrow; the day where I finally attend Forks High. I'm nervous to be honest. I'll worry about that tomorrow.

* * *

There, chapter one done. I hope you liked it. It took me awhile to get into this. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Cullens

I'm updating almost every other day. Thank you for the reviews. Thank you Zarathustra101 for beta reading this chapter as usual. I am introducing the Cullens in this chapter. This is where the story differs from Twilight entirely. The idea concept is still the same though. I changed Bella's classes so she can have at least one Cullen in each one and have to sit with one.

Chapter 2: The Cullens

I honestly didn't want to get up this morning. I had to. I sat up in bed. It was still dark. It was quiet this morning. I climbed out of my bed and grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. I took a warm shower. Great comfort came from that shower. I washed my body and my hair.

I then got dressed. I was wearing boot-cut jeans and a v-neck red sweater. I put on some converse and brushed my tangled hair. I stared at my reflection. I was pale. I didn't look like a person from Phoenix should. People would expect me to be tan. Very tan. But I wasn't. I sighed. It was no use delaying the inevitable. I walked out the bathroom and grabbed my book bag. I slowly walked downstairs.

"Goodbye Dad," I waved at Charlie who was drinking coffee.

"Breakfast?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"You sure?"

"Positive."I moved to go out the door. I grabbed my keys and my jacked.

"See you later Bells." Charlie waved awkwardly while holding his coffee cup.

I walked out the door. Crap, it was raining. I walked over to my truck. It made a lot of noise. I did hope that I would break down before I got to school. Lady Luck was not working. I parked next to this shiny silver Volvo. I immediately felt out of place.

I walked to the main office. "Hello." I greeted the lady. "I'm Isabella Swan and I am the new transfer student."

"Oh I know. You're from Phoenix? You don't seem tan."

"My mom's part albino." I said sarcastically. No I was lazy and stayed indoors.

"I see. Here's your schedule and a map of the school." The lady handed the papers to me.

"Thanks." I turned and walked out. Let's see, language arts with Mr. Santiago.

(A/N: I made up all of the teacher's names.)

"Who are you?" Mr. Santiago asked. I blushed.

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella. I transferred from Phoenix." I explained.

He looked me over and wrinkled his eyebrows. Nonetheless he still pointed out my seat. "You are sitting next to Alice Cullen. Alice please raise your hand."

I looked at the girl who identified herself as Alice. She had short spiky hair and golden eyes. Her skin was paler than my own. At least I'll blend in. I walked over to her. Her books were on the table so she moved them.

"Hi Bella! I'm sure we'll be the greatest of friends." Alice said. I took a liking to her immediately.

"Hi, um okay." The teacher droned in a lecture about grammar or something. Alice slid her textbook towards me.

"Don't you need that Alice?" I asked her. She giggled. It sounded like wind chimes.

"No, I memorized everything on the page." She shrugged.

"You have photographic memory?" I asked in awe. She giggled again.

"You can say that." She looked like she was in deep thought. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. You?"

"I'm sixteen. I'm a year ahead since I skipped the eighth grade." She smiled. She was tiny. She had a tiny figure but was very well dressed. She was wearing a pink pleated skirt paired with a white blouse. It showed of her necklace which looked expensive looking. "What class do you have next?"

"Trigonometry with Mr. Weber." I groaned.

"Really? Me too! Oh, and you'll be able to meet my brother and his girlfriend." Alice said. I nodded.

"What are their names?"

"Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale." Alice's eyes glazed over and she looked in deep thought again.

"Are you okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder. Cold. Very cold.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She froze. "Anyway, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I lived in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom. I moved to Forks yesterday. I now live with my dad, Charlie."

"Why did you move?"

"Well, I felt intrusive on their relationship."

"Oh, I see." Alice looked at the bell. It rang and the class ran out. She motioned for me to follow her. We walked outside and into the next building. She led me to the trigonometry room. "Sit with me."

I followed Alice. She seemed nice, if not overly friendly. She dragged me through the aisle and moved someone's books that I was about to trip over. She sat me down in a seat behind a buff man, and a woman with long gorgeous blonde hair.

"Emmett, Rosalie, this is Bella Swan." She whispered. The person named Emmett turned around in his seat. He offered his hand for me to shake. I blushed and did so.

"Hey, Belly. It's great to finally meet you." Emmett grinned. His dimples showed. I glanced at Rosalie.

"Hello Bella. I heard a lot about you from other students." Rosalie looked bored. Her eyes were golden, just like Emmett's and Alice's eyes.

"Seriously? But this is only the second period." I was appalled.

"Word gets around quickly in a tiny school like this." Rosalie turned in her seat and clicked her pen.

"Oh…"

"You're from Phoenix, right? How come you're so pale?" Emmett asked. I admired his beauty. He was muscular, very muscular.

"My mom is part albino. I get the pale skin from her." I explained. Emmett's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Em, her mom is pale so she is pale. It's _hereditary_." Rosalie stared at Emmett.

"Oh." He shrugged. "I don't deal with _humans_ that often." I cocked my head to the side. Humans? What does he mean?

"Emmett, stop acting like those superheroes from that TV show." Alice hit Emmett on the back of the head with her notebook. "We're all human."

"Hehe…I do love me some superhero shows." Emmett laughed sheepishly. I shrugged. So Emmett's an superhero nerd…interesting. Rosalie raised her hand.

"Mr. Weber, may I go to the bathroom?" She asked. Mr. Weber nodded. Rosalie stood from her seat. I caught a good look at her outfit. She was wearing a blue sweater with a white buttoned blouse underneath, paired with black form fitting skinny jeans and black strapped ankle boots. Her curled blonde hair fell in little ringlets down her back. She had a headband to match her sweater.

Emmett was wearing a matching outfit to Rosalie, except his jeans were baggy and he was wearing converse. I felt out of place with these three. I sighed and put my head down on my book.

"Bella, can you answer the question?" Mr. Weber asked.

"Huh?" I looked around. Alice wordlessly slid me a notebook. I read her answer which was written in elegant script. Mr. Weber nodded. He was satisfied. Good. He'd better be. I slid the notebook back to Alice.

"Bella, it's your notebook. I did the work for you. I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to do it." Alice smiled. Rosalie walked back in and sat down.

"Oh, thanks." I said. I put my head down again.

"What do you have next?" Emmett asked.

"Biology II."

"Oh, Edward and Jasper are in that class." Alice smiled. "Em'll walk you to class." Emmett nodded.

The bell rang and Emmett waited for me at the door. "Let's go Belly." Emmett walked down the hall and to the left. "I have history now. It's next door to biology II." I followed Emmett and he stopped.

"Here it is. I have to go next door. Sit with us at lunch today." Emmett walked away. "See ya!"

"Bye Emmett." I turned and walked into the classroom. The teacher looked at me.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Bella."

"Have a seat with Jasper and Edward." He motioned to the three seated table. There was a seat between the two. I sat down awkwardly.

"Uh, hello." I whispered. I got a nod from the blonde boy and a scowl from the bronze boy.

"Hey, Bella." The attractive blonde said. He stared at me. "Name's Jasper. Jasper Whitlock-err Hale. Nice to meet you." Jasper held out his hand. I placed mine in it and he gave it a kiss. I blushed furiously.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said. He glared at Jasper.

"Oh, hello." I said politely. This was awkward.


	3. The Cullens Part 2

Here's the third chapter of Honey Colored Love. I'm so glad that you guys like the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Why did I get the most awkward seat in the classroom? Edward was glaring at Jasper pretty much the whole class. Edward's eyes were black unlike the rest of the Cullens. Jasper didn't pay any attention to the lesson at all.

"Bella." Jasper focused on me for a second.

"Yes?" I looked at Jasper. He stared at me intently.

"Never mind." Jasper clicked his pen. I shrugged.

"Uh, okay."

"Tell us about yourself." Jasper looked at his open binder.

"Um, like what?" I asked. Why were the Cullens so interested in me? Were they always like this?

"Like, your name, where you lived, how you lived, what you like." Jasper prompted. I nodded. Personal stuff huh?

"Well I'm Isabella Marie Swan; I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona. I loved to go outside but I didn't stay out long since it was always too boring. I never had any good friends or anything since I don't get along well with people." I explained.

He spoke with a tight, strained voice. "You're what, seventeen?" Edward looked at me. His face was beautiful but so were Jasper's and the rest of the Cullens.

"Yes."

"I see." Edward went back to being quiet. His hand was twitching on the desk. His fist was clenched and it looked like he was in a sort of pain. Jasper stared at him, his face impassive.

"Edward, take a break. You look thirsty." Jasper sighed.

"You're right."

"I know I am."

"Smartass."

"Thank you." Jasper smirked and Edward raised his hand and faked a cough.

"Can I get a drink?" He asked the teacher.

"Are you dying over there?" the teacher, Mr. Banner asked.

"Yes I am." Edward gritted his teeth. Jasper spoke up.

"Let him get some water. He's coughing up a storm and disturbing Bella and I." Jasper winked.

"Fine. Go, but you have 1 minute." Mr. Banner said. Edward nodded and walked out the room. Jasper held back a laugh.

"So, Bella, what's your favorite color?" Jasper asked me. My face heated up as I looked into his eyes.

"Gold." I responded automatically.

"Gold? Why gold?" Jasper asked, clearly amused.

"Um…" I blushed furiously. I shuddered. It's because of his eye color.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Jasper looked at his notes and scribbled something down. "What's your favorite food?"

"Pizza. I love all kinds." I smiled. I loved make pizza for my mom. Tears formed in my eyes at the thought of not being able to do that stuff for my mom anymore. I put my head down on the desk and tried to calm down.

"Bella? Darlin' you okay?" Jasper questioned, concerned. I was tempted to say no. I decided not to answer. A wave of calm washed over me. What the hell was that?

"You okay now?" Jasper asked.

"Are you doing that?" I asked.

"Doing what?"

"Calming me down. Is it you?" I wiped a lone tear from my eye.

"…" No response. Jasper looked down. "I can't lie. Yeah, it's me."

"Empath…" I muttered quietly.

"I am."

"You heard me?"

"I have sensitive ears." Jasper shrugged. "It's something I have been born with."

"Oh…" I learned something today. Jasper is awesome. I heard the door open and Edward walked back in. His hair was messed up slightly. His eyes were golden. As he sat down I looked at his eyes, studying them.

"Did you put on contacts?" I looked at him. Edward looked confused.

"No, why?"

"Your eyes…are gold. They were black when I came in." I leaned on my elbow.

"You're imagining things." Edward fixed his hair.

"No I'm not. I saw them! I saw you with black eyes!" I accused. I jerked my head up. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay…um…no one ever said anything about my eyes before and I got defensive." Edward looked at his book.

"Okay then." I looked away from his beautiful face. Class was interesting, yet I wasn't paying that much attention. The bell rang and I walked out the classroom. Emmett was there waiting.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem. I said that you were eating lunch with us." Emmett boomed. I grinned.

"Oh yeah,"

"Let's go." Emmett wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He led me to the cafeteria and he sat me down at a table. Rosalie and Alice were already seated.

"Uh, hi guys." I said sitting down. Alice grinned.

"Bella, hi!" Alice slid her chair closer to me. "How was biology with Edward and Jasper?"

I blushed. Sitting in between two attractive guys made me feel so plain. I automatically felt self-conscious. "I sit in between them both."

"Wow, that's an awesome seating arrangement. What do you have next?"

"I have gym." I sighed. Gym is the worst class for the uncoordinated.

"Great! Me too!" Alice said.

"I have gym next as well." Rosalie stood up and walked to the lunch line.

"Great, there's going to be someone I know in my next class then." I was slightly relieved. Somehow I befriended all of the Cullens on the first day. I want to know more about them. Especially Jasper and Edward.

"Hello everyone." Jasper said as he sat next to me. I blushed at the closeness. He seemed to take note of that action and moved a bit closer.

"Hi." We all said in unison. Edward walked in too. He didn't sit with us. He sat at a table by himself.

"Why is he sitting alone?" I asked.

"Edward's a weirdo. He does stuff like that." Emmett said. A book went flying into the back of Emmett's head. "Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Emmett shouted at Edward. His voice boomed. People were starting to stare. I hid in Jasper's shirt.

"Emmett, shut up!" Alice shouted. "People are looking!"

"Oops." Emmett grinned. I shook my head. My stomach growled so I got up to get some lunch. Alice pushed me back down. Rosalie came back with a tray full of food. Everyone looked at me.

"Am I supposed to eat all that?"

"I didn't know what you liked so I got a little bit of everything." Rosalie sat down.

"Um…but what about you guys? I'll share if you want." I offered. Rosalie smirked. I shrugged and began eating.

"No need. We're all on strict diets. We have to stay in shape you know?" Rosalie flipped her hair. Alice pulled out her notebook from her bag.

"Doing homework?" Jasper smirked.

"Esme won't be happy if I don't do it and go shopping instead like I did last time." Alice winked. She seems like the shopaholic type. "Hey, Bella, I know we just met, but, can you come shopping with me? I already asked Rosalie and she said no."

"Uh, okay." I really hate shopping. How bad could it be though?

"Let's go!" Alice put her homework away and picked up her bag.

"What about gym? I can't ditch on my first day!"

"He doesn't care. Do you want to play dodge ball with all of those competitive people?" Alice questioned. I didn't respond. I suck at dodge ball…and all sports for that record. "Exactly. Now, let's go. The mall gets packed after school hours." She dragged me by the arm out of the cafeteria.

"What about my lunch?"

"I'll get you something from the food court." Alice smiled and dragged me out of the school. She pulled me over to a red convertible. Nice ride. She threw me into the seat. I felt as if I was going to be kidnapped. She pulled out of the parking lot.

"Don't you think you're driving a bit too fast?" I asked. My hair was whipping around like crazy. "Holy crow! Slow down! We're past 120!"

"Calm down. I always drive like this." Alice grinned.

"Well it scares me." I huffed. She pouted and slowed down to eighty. "Thank you."

"We're here!" she grinned. Hyperactive little pixie. She dragged me into a bunch of stores and nearly buying me everything on the racks.

"Where do you get that kind of money?"

"I'm rich. I've been saving it for awhile. A long while…" She trailed off. "Oh these jeans would be so cute on you!" She put them in a cart.

"Okay…" She checked out and dragged me to the shoe store. She bought everything in the store that was in my size. She checked out again. The cart was filled so we got another one. Eventually she had ten carts filled with our stuff. She called Emmett to bring his Jeep so we could have more space to store the clothes. I was extremely tired afterwards. I carried everything to my room which took twenty trips. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. I set a timer to wake me up so I could make Charlie's dinner. The Cullens are very interesting people.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
